Avie
|image = File:Avie_gen_mugshot-290px.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = AV, Headphones |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = more than 1 less than 100 |Row 4 title = Timezone |Row 4 info = PST |Row 5 title = Journal |Row 5 info = aviekokyre (LJ, DW) |Row 6 title = Plurk |Row 6 info = aviekokyre }} Avie is just a girl whose first introduction to Vocaloid had been Miku... technically. She didn't know who she really was or what a Vocaloid was and wasn't that impressed by "Melt" or "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru." Then she stumbled upon a Kaito cover of "Seikan Hikou," and things went from there. Her favorites to listen to are Gumi, Rin and Len, Kaito, and covers by Utatte Mita. She doesn't get muses easily, but she tries. Muses Gumi the "Demon Dealer" from "Poker Face" (LJ, DW) a.k.a. Spotty by Spongy the Panda Hero Pink Gumi This is the poker dealer Gumi who isn't tied to a casino, though they seemed to have become sisters. (Easier to think of the other that way) Gumi is clever and enjoys getting reactions from others. She know cards, dabbles in card reading and street tricks, and isn't above cheating or stealing to survive. Having spent years on the streets, she's developed a respect for food. She has a Vespa named Hector the Jack of Diamonds and a key to Sissy's casino, the two material items she actually values. She misses her "Pierrot," Pierre from her world. Mikuo is able to make her embarrassed, usually by complimenting her or getting the upper hand in whatever teasing bout they find themselves in. Black★Matagi from Black★Rock Shooter (LJ, DW) The Otherworld's resident space cadet. Matagi loves chess, climbing, and scouting. Sometimes she'll randomly appear upside-down or get stuck in a tree. She doesn't like to fight as she's one of the weaker Otherworld fighters. Matagi finds movies and food very interesting, but she doesn't understand Saul's insistence on being a man. Her ideas can be very strange. One shouldn't try to understand her reasoning. Rin Kagamine from "End of Solitude," "Dusk and Orange," and other NEGI PVs (LJ, DW) This Rin is actually the leader of the Vocaloid in her world after Miku fell victim to a virus which robbed her of her voice. (And caused her to fall into a bad depression) She's always seen with a guitar and jams to it often. Rin is trying to restore the Vocaloid name despite being abandoned by their masters. She's really protective of her family and regrets how much she and Miku fought. Her wish is for everyone to be singing together again instead of her singing and they playing instruments. In the VDR, she has her twin, Len, from before he also lost his voice to the virus. They also stole a roadroller from a construction site. Renji, short for "orenji" is a "stupid bat" that lives in her house. They fight a lot. Renji runs into walls, shrieks, and drains the juice from oranges. She has yet to figure out that it's a Zubat. Also, older Kageito is a pervert! Mikuo Hatsune from "Cruel Clocks" (LJ, DW) This clock maker has been brought miraculously back to life from his world and comes with a Miku. His health is poor, but that doesn't stop his naive wonder about new things. He's not too fond of having to visit the doctors' so often. He didn't realize he wasn't blind until someone took off the blindfold. Random Encounters (LJ) A journal meant for fun comical battles or crazy scenarios with characters that aren't actually muses for me. They are akin to NPCs. Open to suggestions for songs. Ninja Luka from "Japanese Ninja No. 1" A ninja that is on the quest to be the best ninja and get panties. Despite her playful attitude, she can be dangerous with her skills... if her interests were for that. Former Muses Remy (White Len) from "Bringing Along the Rain" (LJ) One who has the ability to bring the rain that restored his world and for some reason turns into a butterfly at times. Sadly, the muse faded, so he's back being a butterfly following Len around back in his world. Upcoming Muses? Yukari Yuzuki (possibly XI!AU based or gen) Category:Muns Category:Muns